


Withdrawal

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen, M/M, Realizations, Withdrawal Symptoms, added bonus of klaus' powers, makes it kind of a hellish time for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus is forced through withdrawal into sobriety. Then he makes a choice.





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching episodes 3 and 4 and 5 and well, this just kind of happened.

Klaus knew he was on his way to sobriety even before he started to _really_ feel it. He wasn’t surprised when the Russian woman appeared and wouldn’t _shut the fuck_ _up._ He also knew more would be coming soon. It started as a trickle and ended in a tidal wave. It always did.

Ben kept telling him to be strong and try to stay calm. But honestly, how the _fuck_ he was supposed to do that when he felt like utter _shit_. He was sweaty and bloody and his skin was crawling and he felt like couldn’t breathe, his heart beating out of his chest, and he couldn’t stop the shaking and twitching, and headache and dizziness was making him nauseous and he knew if there had been anything left in his stomach he would have thrown it up already.

And then they locked him in the closet. It was too fucking close to the mausoleum. It was enclosed and dark and the ghosts were closing in on all sides. Yelling and screaming and pleading. Begging him to help to save them to tell him their stories, each one worse than the last. Gruesome bodies, and decaying corpses boxing him in. It was too much. _Too fucking much_. Ben just adding his complete disappointment of him was just the fucking icing on the fucking cake.

But then, after they pulled him out, after Ben’s pep talk, things started to… make sense. They were still all talking over each other, but they were also listening to him. Eventually taking turns, answering his questions, allowing him to gather information until he found something he could use. Something to drive a wedge between these assholes. They were annoying as all fuck, but he couldn’t deny how _nice_ Ben’s praise felt. He hadn’t heard anything even remotely close to it in well… ever. At least not that he could remember.

But then he was free. He hoped Diego’s cop friend made it out. But there was nothing he could do about that now. He was away from those crazy bastards, and with a briefcase full of what he hoped was money. Because, yeah using his powers felt kinda nice, but feeling nothing at all was _so much_ better.

______________________________________________________________________________  


"You’re luckier than most. When you lose someone, at least you can see them whenever you want.”

That caused Klaus to pause. Could he? Could he really see _whoever_ he wanted? He never attempted that kind of control. Never wanted to. Because honestly, _fuck_ that and _fuck_ dad. _Christ_ .  
  
He popped the pill he had in his hand, he was too drunk for it to matter anyway. Besides he needed something to deal with the aftermath of those absolute bastards in the bar, and Diego’s sad and too earnest face. But maybe Diego _was_ onto something. Klaus would give literally _anything_ to see Dave again. He would even give up the high. For Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
